


Curious

by Terrafilo



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Injury, M/M, Molestation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrafilo/pseuds/Terrafilo
Summary: The first part of this mini-series! The Wraith saw something worth remembering, now only if he can reenact it to fully understand what happened.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Ace Visconti, Dwight Fairfield/Philip Ojomo | The Wraith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Curious

How do you reawaken emotions? Is it only upon having something done to you? Something you saw, or even caused? In the end, emotions lead to actions based on them, and that puts out a grand show, doesn't it? 

\--------------------------

**The MacMillan Estate - Coal Tower**

“Ace! Please-” Dwight’s laughter carried through the shack, those joyous sounds filtering past the cracks in the walls. “S-Stop! Ha!” His hands swatted at his friend, pushing at on Ace’s shoulder as he pressed his back against a locker. 

Ace had him pinned against the metal, one hand trapping Dwight, the other trailing up and down his sides. “Ay, none of that~ We have time, si?” Ignoring Dwight’s protests, Ace nuzzled his neck and continued to pepper kisses along his jawline, stealing his lips briefly before continuing his assault down the other side of Dwight’s face. “Three gens done, Feng said she’s gonna have fun with good ol’ Wraith...I’m pretty sure Davey’s doing a generator-” Pausing, Ace pushed his knee between Dwight’s legs, eyes watching every move his leader made. “And ours just needs a little tap! So, we have time. Savour it huh?” His body moved forward to hold Dwight up as his legs nearly gave out. “Woah- too much?~”   
  
Dwight’s body had been protesting all throughout Ace’s attempts at seduction, his legs finally buckled and nearly sent him to the floor. “I-I...really don’t think we should be doing this in-heRE!” His voice was sure to give them away, but all Ace could think about was how to get Dwight to make more sounds. 

“A-Ah...fuck...WRaith!”    
  
Well, that wasn’t what he wanted to hear. Ace moved away and tilted his head, “What? The Wraith’s with-”   
  
_ Bing _

“-he’s right behind us, isn’t he?”

** _Bong_ **

Ace grunted as Dwight shoved him to the floor, the leader taking a hit as he hopped into a locker while the Wraith cleaned his weapon, attention turning to Ace who had yet to pick himself up. “Shit-”   
  
“Ace! Just start running, I’ll deal with this noise!” Dwight’s muffled voice from within the locker made Ace briefly chuckle. Moving to stand as he watched Dwight throw its doors open, grunting as the force stunned and knocked the Wraith forward momentarily. Dwight helped Ace up and ushered him out, taking a moment to stop by the generator and connect the last wire. 

Dwight spun on his heel as the killer righted himself and swung, the clang of metal only biting at his ankles as he ran out of the shack, glancing behind him as he fixed his glasses. “Come on! Let’s dance.” 

Ace’s breathing was labored, though not injured he felt his heart hammer in his chest. How long had it been there? Was the Wraith watching them, or was it just happenstance that he appeared at that moment? He pressed his back against one of the walls that the trial generated, peering behind him through a window as he watched Dwight’s form fly through the structures.    
  
Every time he saw Dwight run the killers, it always surprised him how nimble he was. Someone who could babble and get distracted by shiny things, even to go so far as to forget how tall he is while traversing Haddonfield. Dwight was by all accounts the clumsiest person at the campfire. He was babied by most of the others, but Ace was sure that they all seemed to forget one very important detail.

Dwight was one of the first survivors.

Clumsy, sure, but never careless. Eyes that normally held onto and reflected the warmth of the campfire now darkened and glinted with mischief with each missed swing of the Wraith, the dull thwack against wood made Dwight howl with laughter. The heavy footsteps of the wraith thundered after the leader, the contrast of Dwight’s soft padding was almost comical. Dwight moved like a gust of wind, now taking the Wraith into the lane of trees that lined the middle of the MacMillan estate. He stopped abruptly, one hand sliding his backpack off and throwing it down the pathway. As the Wraith swung his weapon, Dwight ducked and contorted his body as he braced all of his weight on one hand, dropping low to the floor. His leg kicked out from under him and he used the leverage to spin on the ground in a whirlwind of limbs, causing the Wraith to miss another lunge in the flurry. Dwight righted himself and dove for a pallet, slamming it behind him. 

Ace didn’t miss the tiny fist pump that Dwight did, the beads of sweat dripping down his face as his smile almost glowed, bathing in the pained yelp the killer let out. The timid man he sat next to at the campfire many a time now seemed to rumble with a hunger that could only be sated with another loop and chase. One the Wraith was more than willing to partake in. He watched them run off, collecting Dwight’s backpack and glasses that also got thrown off in the show he put on. He’d give them back to Dwight at the end of the trial, Ace had a feeling that this was going to be over very soon.

He just hoped that the Wraith didn’t take this trial personally.

\--------------------------

Dwight felt the coil of adrenaline course through his body, lighting his nerves on fire as he flew through the trees and over pallets he previously dropped. With the Wraith still hot on his heels it made his job to escape much harder even as the odds weighed in his favour, but as he ran past a pile of bones that seemed to shimmer with despair, his sense of hope and blood ran cold. 

**No One Escapes Death**

Gritting his teeth, Dwight dug his heels into the dirt and pushed his body further, grunting with effort as he threw himself through the killer shack’s window. When he heard the Wraith miss yet another hit on him, he turned and cupped his hands to his face, taking a deep breath in. “ **GET OUT, HE HAS N.O.E.D! LEAVE ME!** ” He took a step back and resumed running, the Wraith stepping into the building with a snarl. 

At the gates it was a bit more peaceful, though the nerves of the survivors seemed to pound in tandem. “We can’t leave him!” Feng Min pulled at the arm of David, who had the gate’s switch down. “David!  **DAVID!** ” She screamed, trying to pry the man off the gate as it fully powered itself, the screeching metal nearly masking her frustrated yells.    
  
“Min.” David gripped the collar of her shirt and shook her, eyes narrowing as he leaned in. “Dwight’s at the end of the field, the killer ‘as that curse. We CAN’T save ‘im.” Releasing her shirt, David walked to the threshold of the trial and glanced back at them. “Leave while you still can.” With that he left, the spines of the entity cutting David’s way back into the trial, though the brute was already halfway back to the campfire.

“No no no NO NO!” Now pacing, Feng Min gripped at her hair and cursed, kicking rocks and even the walls of the gate itself. “ **NO! GOD DAMN YOU, KING!** ” She let out another frustrated scream, whipping her head around when she felt Ace’s hand tap her shoulder. 

The look on his face was somber but knowing. “You’re fast. So fast.” He made Feng Min face him, thumbs brushing away stray tears from her face that she’d likely deny. “Right? Fast and quiet.”   
  
“Fast and quiet…” She parroted back at Ace, eyes darting around his face as she tried to figure out where he was going with this.    
  
“Dwight’s still playin’ with the Wraith, so how about you play a different game. Find the bones. You can do that si?” The way he spoke soothed her nerves, her anxiousness now being diverted into a sliver of hope. 

“The totem! We still have a chance!” Feng Min broke away from Ace, tapping her foot to the ground once, twice, before dashing off through the map. She’ll find it, she has to. It’s just a minigame, one that she’ll win no matter what.

Ace watched her run off, taking his own way back into the trial. He knows he’s not as young as the others, he can’t traverse the maps with ease like Feng Min or even keep his mind sharp for the whole trial like Dwight. But what he lacked in stamina or youth, he made up for in luck. Feng used up a majority of it with her stint with the Wraith, and no doubt Dwight was siphoning the last wisps now that he has to outrun the curse of death. Though Ace didn’t care how much was left, ever since the entity whispered what his ‘perks’ were on that very first day, he’ll say it again and again. 

He has and will continue to make his own luck.

\--------------------------

Breaths and animalistic grumbling mixed, Dwight’s lungs protesting with each inhale and exhale along with the Wraith’s thinning patience. Though his efforts to stay uncatchable were noble, accidents do happen. As Dwight took the window vault back into the shack, his foot caught on the wall, sending him plummeting to the ground with a yell. “SHIT-” He pushed himself up with his hands, body freezing as he realized that the Wraith had a firm grasp on his ankle. His eyes boring holes into Dwight as he stepped through the window and joined the leader inside of the building. “Fuck- Fuck fuck…” Dwight’s babbling ceased, mouth going dry as the Wraith forgoed his ankle for his shirt, lifting him up and slamming his back against a locker. 

One of the Wraith’s petrified hands slammed next to his head, his body instinctively flinching back. Though when he felt the other hand rest on his hip, Dwight’s eyes flew open. They locked onto the weapon on the floor, discarded and long forgotten as the Wraith trailed his hand up Dwight’s body. Instead of playful, these touches were awkward and new, the killer showcasing his inexperience as his hand roamed. 

“Wh...What are you doing?” Dwight asked, his voice trailing off as he heard another creaking sound. It was scratchy and hollow, as if all of the trees in the realm wailed at once. 

“_W……wh...at…..is…...th_” 

Fear curled into his mind, hands balling into fists as he watched the Wraith’s other hand remove itself from the locker, holding Dwight’s waist firmly. When his body moved closer, Dwight nearly squeaked at the new but familiar sensation of the Wraith pressing his knee between Dwight’s legs, mimicking Ace’s earlier movements. “N-No!” He thrashed, fists slamming against the wooden chest, not surprised to feel the killer not budge an inch. “Get OFF!” His head slammed against the locker, eyes squeezed shut as he winced both from the pain and the sensation of the Wraith’s lips brushing against his chin. The ‘kisses’ moved down his neck and to his collarbone, Dwight’s breathing became labored as the Wraith kept his mouth against his skin. 

The two stayed like that for a moment, Dwight not having the strength to push him off, entirely certain that all of these new stimuli being too much for the killer. “....Wraith..? Are you....okay?” His fists relaxed, now pressing gently against his chest, sliding up towards his face and cheeks. Dwight honestly didn’t know what he expected, but the Wraith leaning into his touch wasn’t it. Carefully, he pushed the killer back and held him, unsure of what happened and what was coming next. 

“_......yo.….u…_” Was this a voice? Was it the air within him suggesting words? Dwight had to strain his ears to hear the Wraith speak. 

“Me..? What about me…” Dwight watched the Wraith’s mouth open, presumably to speak again. What he wasn’t expecting was a crash and bang, the forest around them shuddering as it recognized the death of a hex totem.

“DWIGHT, RUN!” 

With all of his strength, Dwight shoved the Wraith off of him, diving out of the shack window as the killer snarled in surprise, taking up his weapon and the chase once more. They ran almost in sync, Dwight giving Feng Min an extra boost so she’d reach the gate first. 

“He’s catching up!” Feng Min’s voice barely registered in Dwight’s mind, the leader taking it upon himself to stop abruptly as she kept running forward. She knew exactly what Dwight was doing, he’d done it countless times before and would continue until his body gave out. No matter how often it happened, she still desperately tried to shut out the rush of air and the sound of fabric and flesh being cut.

“G-Go, just go!” Dwight grit his teeth and continued after Feng Min, not bothering to watch the Wraith wipe his blood off of the weapon. He had enough of this confusing killer, this trial had to end, NOW. Though even with Dwight taking a hit, the Wraith was hot on their trail. Dwight was going down, he could barely pass the threshold of the gate before-

Dwight shrieked, not realizing Feng had pulled him to the side, Ace taking his place with a flashlight. The gambler shined the light into the Wraith’s eyes, the three barking out their own respective laughs when they heard the killer wail and swipe at the air. He backed up from the gate, using an arm to shield his face as Feng Min and Ace both stood at the exit.    


“Come on, Dwight!”

“Let’s go back to the campfire. I think you two used up all of my luck for the day.”   
  
Glancing back, Dwight nodded at them and joined the pair, ushering them out first as he turned to face the Wraith. What did he want? Dwight needed to know, but...with a gash through his back and the entity slowly claiming the trial grounds back, he figured that now wasn’t the time. He watched the Wraith stand there for a few more fleeting seconds before turning and walking past the exit, feeling the Entity cradle his body and wrap it in false praises as it slowly fixed his wounds and clothes. One thing bit at the back of Dwight’s mind, the Wraith was trying to say something. ‘You’ was all he got out, Dwight wondered how that sentence would have ended had they more time.

\--------------------------

The Wraith watched the last of the survivors go, still and unmoving as he gazed at Dwight’s battered form as he lingered at the exit. Blood pooled at his feet, the same blood that soaked his weapon. Breaths came from Dwight more often when he was injured, the soft whimpering and crimson trail always being the first thing the Wraith notices. Though this trial was different, his witnessing of Ace and Dwight’s meeting awakened something within him, a craving for more, perhaps an understanding? The reactions he pulled from Dwight while they were alone piqued a curiosity that brought back a voice within him that he thought was long gone. Regardless, one thing was certain to the Wraith.

**‘You’re going to be mine.’**


End file.
